MUSEUM de Dou Shitai?
is a bonus CD sung by Printemps. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. It was released as a lottery prize at theaters, with a chance for every ticket purchased for Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It was released on May 23, 2015. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LZM-2126)' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis= Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= "Wasurete shimaitai koto ga arimasu ka?" Kokoro ni okutta messeeji uketotte ne Me wo tojite yume no mannaka e go shoutai Hoshi no gondora ga tokimeki o nosete mabayui sekai e to Kimi wa, doushitai? Itte hoshii no Kimi wa, doushitai? Motto oshiete yo Sabishi sou na kao egao ni kaete ikou futari de Hajimare! Watashi to kimi dake no Koi wa MUSEUM Shiawase o ippai dakishimeta e ga matte iru no Yorisotte mo ii kana Te wo tsunaide ii kana Aa, hazukashi gari ya de gomen ne "Hitori ga tsumaranai toki ga arimasu ka?" Kimi mo kureta yo ne messeeji uketotta yo Iro iro aru kedo saigo wa minna egao Sonna basho ga ii ne yasashisa ga saita suteki na sekai e to Watashi, doushitai? Itte mitai na Watashi, doushitai? Sou ne tanjun yo Tanoshiku shitai no hohoemi kesanaide itsudemo Owaranai! Watashi to kimi no mahou Koi no MUSEUM Daisuki yo zutto iro ga afureta atsui omoi Mitsume atte doki doki Furetai kara doki doki Aa, yume mita gari ya de gomen ne Kimi wa, doushitai? Itte hoshii no Watashi, doushitai? Sou ne tanjun yo Mabayui sekai de suteki na sekai de aitai no Hajimare! Watashi to kimi dake no Koi wa MUSEUM Shiawase o ippai dakishimeta e ga matte iru no Yorisotte mo ii kana Te wo tsunaide ii kana Aa, hazukashi gari ya de gomen ne Doki doki shi sugite gomen ne |-| Kanji= 「忘れてしまいたいことがありますか?」 心に送ったメッセージ　受けとってね 目を閉じて　夢のまんなかへご招待 星のゴンドラが　ときめきを乗せてまばゆい世界へと 君は、どうしたい?　言ってほしいの 君は、どうしたい?　もっと教えてよ 淋しそうな顔　笑顔に変えていこうふたりで ハジマレ!　私と君だけの 恋はMUSEUM しあわせをいっぱい　抱きしめた絵が待っているの よりそってもいいかな 手をつないでいいかな ああ、恥ずかしがり屋でごめんねっ 「一人がつまらないときがありますか?」 君もくれたよねメッセージ　受けとったよ いろいろあるけど　最後はみんな笑顔 そんな場所がいいね　優れさが咲いたすてきな世界へと 私、どうしたい?　言ってみたいな 私、どうしたい?　そうね単純よ 楽しくしたいの　微笑み消さないでいつでも オワラナイ!　私と君の魔法 恋のMUSEUM 大好きよずっと　色があふれた熱い想い 見つめあってどきどき 触れたいからどきどき ああ、夢みたがり屋でごめんねっ 君は、どうしたい?　言ってほしいの 私、どうしたい?　そうね単純よ まばゆい世界で　すてきな世界で会いたいの ハジマレ!　私と君だけの 恋はMUSEUM しあわせをいっぱい　抱きしめた絵が待っているの よりそってもいいかな 手をつないでいいかな ああ、恥ずかしがり屋でごめんねっ どきどきしすぎてごめんねっ |-| English= "Is there something you want to forget?" The message I sent to your heart, do receive it Close your eyes, you're invited to a world of dreams Let's ride the gondola of the stars to a dazzling world How would you like it? That's what I want to ask How would you like it? Tell me more That lonely face of yours, let's turn it into a smile together Let's begin! Just us two, our love is a MUSEUM Filled with happiness, the paintings of hugs are waiting Would snuggling be okay? Would holding hands be okay? Aah, I'm embarrassed and shy, sorry! "Aren't there times when being alone is boring?" You sent me a message too right, I received it It contained lots of things, but the last was everyone's smiles Such a scene would be great, let's head to this wonderful blooming world How would I like it? I want to try saying it How would I like it? Well, that's simple I want it fun, with smiles that will never fade Let it never end! Us two, our magical love MUSEUM I've always liked you, my passionate thoughts are overflowing with color Staring at you makes my heart pound Wanting to touch you makes my heart pound Aah, this dreamlike scene makes me shy, sorry! How would you like it? That's what I want to ask How would I like it? Well, that's simple I want us to meet in a dazzling world, in a wonderful world Let's begin! Just us two, our love is a MUSEUM Filled with happiness, the paintings of hugs are waiting Would snuggling be okay? Would holding hands be okay? Aah, I'm embarrassed and shy, sorry! My heart is pounding uncontrollably, sorry! Category:Discography Category:Printemps Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi